Godzilla: Soul of a Monster Part 2: Eve of Beasts
by Zillah 91
Summary: [Continues from Soul of a Monster] The longdormant power of Godzilla is reawakened at last, but what Takuya is about to learn will change his life forever... Complete, look out for Episode 3 by Neos 2.
1. Part 2

What's this, I hear you cry? Part 2 at long last? What took so long, you say? The answer: This story is tremendously difficult to write, and I have to admit this is something I never had in mind when I started this fic.

You know what? When I started this it was just a random little idea that popped into my head and I thought "what the hell, I'll write it up" and so I did the Prelude to this story. I was pleased with it and slapped it on Honestly didn't think many people would read it. Thought I'd get, like, 20 review tops. Now, 12 chapters in, 69 reviews and 20 favourites. Jesus.

And frankly, you folks are what keeps this fic going. I don't care if you like the story, I am starting to hate it, because it is SO damn hard to write.

With that little rant out of the way, enjoy the Chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 2

"_Godzilla…"_

Takuya's orange eyes opened wide, staring intently at the image on the piece of paper.

The beast in the still picture was breathtaking to behold. Immense, lean, muscular, savage… of _any_ species, it would be a perfect specimen. It simply seemed to radiate power.

And somehow, it seemed so familiar…

"So… what does this have to do with me?" Takuya finally asked in open scepticism.

"To explain that," Gondo answered, "I believe you're going to have to come with me. All of you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've spent a long time waiting for this," Gondo explained to Takuya as they walked through the corridor in Downtown Tokyo, "We're quite surprised by how your abilities have developed."

"You've been _watching_ me?" Takuya snarled viciously.

"I'm afraid so," Gondo admitted, "We couldn't risk exposing you, though, and we thought that only we had the technology required to track you."

"Well that's dumb," Takuya retorted, "_Lots_ of people can track people. So who're you? Government? Army?"

"UNXCC," Gondo answered, "United Nations Xenomorph Countermeasures Centre. And as it happens, we need your help. And to forestall your next question: We need your help."

"My help?" Takuya repeated sceptically. "Say what?"

"Takuya," Gondo opened the door in front of him to allow the four into the laboratory behind it, "We know what you are."

Takuya stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's impossible," he shook his head slowly, "You can't. Even…"

"You don't know," Akane finished for him.

"I know I sure as hell don't," Akira spoke up, "Will someone please connect these dots for me?"

"We can explain everything," A young woman, with shoulder-length brown hair, interrupted.

"This Zera, my research assistant," Gondo introduced the woman as Zera activated a computer display.

The screen flickered to life, showing a small number of, clear, red blood cells. Floating in between them were small, tentacled white objects that occasionally touched against the sides of the cells, doing them no damage.

"You know what that is?" Goro asked.

"Everyone's seen that in biology," Akane answered, "It's a sample of Godzilla's blood, from a recording. The white things are Regenerator G-1; they said that was the source of Godzilla's healing power."

"Quite correct," Gondo answered with a smile, but his expression suddenly became grave and serious. "Except for one thing…"

His gaze moved across the group, before he stopped and looked at Takuya's.

"Takuya," He began quietly, "That isn't Godzilla's blood… it's yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter. Consider this the "opening scene" to Part 2. Taking a break from the story to write this chapter was actually a pretty good idea, so I hope you enjoyed it. Who knows I actually may finish this story with a year LOL.

All Reviews Welcome!


	2. G Cell

Chapter 2, after some delay, I'll admit, but I've been away for a week. Enjoy.

And now, there shall be exposition! Yay exposition!

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-CELL

"That's… My blood," Takuya repeated, staring up at the screen.

"Correct," Gondo nodded slowly.

"But… the… stuff…" Takuya stuttered, "That's not possible."

"We acquired a sample of your DNA a few years ago," Gondo explained. "It took us a while to make sure we were analysing the right thing, but… now we've finally found him."

"I'm standing right here," Takuya reminded him dryly.

"I don't mean you," Gondo answered, "I mean Godzilla."

The entire room went silent.

"Godzilla," Takuya repeated. "Wait a minute…"

"It's you, Takuya," Gondo said slowly. "That's where he went. Godzilla, and all the others. Anguirus. Mothra. Rodan. Megalon. Every single Kaiju on Earth vanished all those years ago… and it took us all this time to figure out where they went."

"Wait, wait, wait," Akane spoke up, "They… all of them… are in Takuya?"

"Of course not," Gondo shook his head, "Just the one. The rest… well, it's rather complicated."

"They're not necessarily 'dead'," Zera began, "It's more like they were… sealed. Locked away, every last one."

"In what?" Takuya insisted, "If Godzilla's in me, then…"

"The others," Gondo answered, "Are in the G-Cells."

"G-Cells?"

"That's what we call them." Gondo explained. "Perhaps we should show you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open, revealing the storage room within. Gondo stepped forward, removing one of three canisters from the shelves.

It was a short, thick cylinder, capped with metal at each end, and a short of oval shape. Inside, it was filled with a clear green liquid, with a black sphere rolling gently in the middle. It looked to be about seven inches from one end to the other.

"This," Gondo lectured, "Is a G-Cell. It contains what appears to be the genetic information for one Kaiju."

"So you took samples or something?" Akira asked, taking down another of the capsules and turning it over in his hands.

"We didn't create them," Zera answered. "In fact, we have no idea who did. All we know is that these turned up when the monsters disappeared… and they're alive."

"…What?" Takuya asked sceptically.

"We detected brainwaves coming out of each one," Gondo explained. "They perfectly match those of the Kaiju. It's like they're… in there somehow."

"Must be a tight fit," Akira thought out loud, examining the black sphere in the centre of the G-Cell and tapping the side with his fingertip.

"Please don't touch that," Gondo instructed. Akira was clearly surprised, briefly fumbling the G-Cell before placing it back on the shelf.

"The object in the middle is the nucleus," Gondo nodded to the G-Cell in his own hands. "It contains the actual genetic information."

"You've got three," Akane noted. "So which… or who… what Kaiju are in these, then?"

"Mothra, Anguirus…" Gondo pointed to the shelves, then to the one in his hand, "And Godzilla. We found Godzilla and Anguirus' G-Cells in the same place, and Mothra's, as we expected, was on Infant Island… along with the twins."

"Twins?" Akira asked curiously. "As in…"

"No way…" Akane shook her head. "Holy…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takuya, Akira, Akane," Zera beamed, "This is Moll and Lora. Collectively known as the Cosmos."

The two tiny, female twins on the desk smiled up at the three gaping teenagers. They stood side-by-side, each with black hair tied back in a ponytail. They wore skirts and sleeveless tops, though not overly revealing, and each had a band on their outside arm. The only notable difference between them was that one wore yellow and the other blue.

"Hello," They smiled, speaking in perfect unison.

"Whoa…" Takuya gaped, "They're the…"

"We are the Cosmos," The twins confirmed. "I am Moll," one explained, "And this is Lora."

"They're… six inches tall," Akira shook his head.

"Alright," Takuya finally growled, "That's enough riddles. I want answers. Now."

"Six inches tall…" Akira gasped.

"We know you must have many questions," the Cosmos explained, "But we can explain."

"Just six inches tall," Akira continued.

"You'd better," Takuya snarled, "Because I have had enough of this!"

Takuya spun round, his hand reaching out grasp at Gondo's throat.

"Tell me what is going on," Takuya snarled, his orange eyes, "Tell me what I am, or I swear I will tear this place apart, starting with you!"

"Takuya!" Akira and Akane shouted at once.

"Dude, chill!" Akira insisted, "Just…"

"Takuya, please!" Akane pleaded, "Calm down… let him go!"

With a slight grunt, Takuya released his grip on Gondo's neck.

"I'm not your enemy, Takuya," Gondo said as he rubbed his painful neck, "But someone is. Somebody else knows about this."

"Who?" Takuya demanded. "Who attacked me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His name is Zaine," Gondo handed Takuya the photo of the man with tanned skin and combed-back black hair.

"Wait, wait, wait," Akane started, "As in, Zainecorp?"

"A major biological research company," Zera nodded. "It seemed to be legitimate, but it seems that Zaine has found out about the G-Cells."

"He already found at least one before we could get to it," Zaine nodded. "And we don't know which Kaiju it contains. Could be any of them."

"Ogata," Takuya spoke up, attracting the attention of the entire room. "It was Ogata. I'm sure of it."

"No way," Akane shook her head, "So Ogata's…"

"He now has the power of whichever Kaiju's DNA was contained in that cell," Gondo confirmed. "And there's only one person that we could go to." He turned to Takuya again. "You."

"You mean Godzilla," Takuya looked down at himself. "Holy Shit…"

"This G-Cell," Gondo held the canister towards Takuya, "Only seems to have a minimal amount of Godzilla's genetic structure. Far less than the others have of Anguirus and Mothra. And that's because the rest of him… is in you."

"Why?" Takuya demanded, "Why me? How did he even get in there?"

"We don't know," Gondo admitted. "But please, Takuya. People are going to die."

"Not my problem," Takuya answered sharply. "In case you haven't noticed, the two people standing next to me are the only ones apart from my mother who gave a rat's ass about me."

"Please," Gondo insisted. "If you know this Ogata, he…"

"He almost killed Akira," Takuya snarled. "And nobody… no punk, no monster, no punk-monster, does that to one of my friends and gets away with it. Nobody."

Takuya reached forward and grabbed the G-Cell.

The canister filled with bright, green light, shaking in Takuya's grip as the light poured into his hand and up his arm.

Takuya stumbled and fell, collapsing to the floor as Akira and Akane rushed to support him, and the dead G-Cell lay on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, maybe Takuya was kind of jerk-ish towards the end there. But Godzilla himself was never overly fond of humans in general, and Takuya is for all intents and purposes a human Godzilla.

Anyway, next chapter has something I've been dying to post.

All reviews welcome!


	3. A plan for Destruction

The big event that I've been giddy to write is now… going to have to wait 'till next chapter. MWAHAHA!!!

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A PLAN FOR DESTRUCTION

"I can only assume that you know what you're doing by now?" The figure demanded coldly, his arms folded as faded eyes glared out from under snow-white hair.

"Relax," Ogata's voice answered sharply, but it was somehow… different. As if three people were talking at once. "I know what I'm doing, so: What's the plan?"

"We draw the boy out," The figure answered him coldly. "And if you so desire… your little friends can take care of his friends. Just remember this…"

He walked forward, looking Ogata dead in the eyes.

"The boy has to die. Dead. Deceased. He must go down and not come back up."

"Why's it so important to you?" Ogata asked sharply. "I'll kill him dead, no problem, but why are you bothered?"

"I am 'bothered' because of the reason you and your friends were so very far from being a match for him. But what you need, you now possess in entirety. He doesn't. And we cannot let him. Now: Kill him."

Ogata nodded slowly.

"He's deceased," He promised with a wicked grin. "And I think my boys would definitely enjoy some… payback. Especially on the girl, if you know what I mean."

The man's eyes flashed dark red. His hand curled into a fist, pure-white bone emerging from beneath the skin to coat his knuckles.

"I'm not interested in whatever perverted little pastimes you have in mind," He said icily. "Just do what I've told you."

He turned away, walking back towards the shadows.

"Remember," He nodded, "This is the beginning. What happens next can all be shaped by this day. If we get this right, there will be nothing to stop what I have planned. But for that, the boy has to die."

He stopped, facing away from Ogata.

"_He_ can't come back now," He whispered quietly. "Not when I'm so very close…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya stirred slowly, extending his hands to rest them on the sand… sand?

He sat up groggily, looking around. He was on a beach. Yes, definitely, a beach.

But everything looked somehow… grey. The sea remained eerily calm, and the sky was monotonous and overcast; a long, light-grey cloud stretching from one horizon to the other.

The tropical jungle that stood behind him swayed in a gentle breeze, the dark-green palm leaves rising and falling in the wind.

The scents in this place were somehow… familiar. It was calm, relaxed… and oddly, he felt at home here.

So where _was_ 'here'?

"Hello?" He called out, looking from the jungle to the calm sea, "Akira? Akane?"

As if in response to his voice, away from the shore, the water suddenly shifted. It began to roll, frothing and churning as a shape of white surf formed, the waves beginning to part as something massive rose up.

Everything past the shoreline suddenly started to blur, thick, ropy streams of fog rolling in to encircle Takuya, obscuring the massive thing that rose from the water.

He could barely make out the shape of the immense, jagged fins, the shape of maple leaves, as they rose, the water cascading down as the huge shape rose up beneath them.

"Holy… Hell…" Takuya breathed, watching the enormous shape as it reared up. A lean, muscular body followed the spinal plates, bulges of thick, scale-covered muscles forming an immense barrel-chest. The creature was built like a prizefighter, well-developed arms kept close to its chest like a boxer, as it stood waist-deep in the water. A long, powerful tail rolled in the water behind it.

Its face, resembling a scaly puma at the snout, bore the impression of mammalian cunning, with tiny ears jutting out from the sides of its head, small spikes ran down the sides of its head looking almost like spiky hair, and blazing orange eyes that burned right through the fog.

Eyes that matched his own.

And then, it spoke, in a deep, rumbling voice that sounded like a crash of thunder mixed with the growl of a furious beast.

"Youngling…" Godzilla rumbled, "We must speak."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this was short, but I think that's a pretty good place for a nice cliffy, and the impact of Godzilla himself finally turning up should suffice.

Heh, 'Youngling'. For some reason I like that. Got it from 'star wars', but I think it shows Godzilla's mix of instinct and intelligence rather nicely.

Anyway, all reviews welcome.


	4. Meeting of the Minds

And now, at last, we come to the part of this story that I have been giddy to write, as Godzilla at last makes his debut. Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEETING OF THE MINDS

Takuya gazed up in stunned silence, as the awesome leviathan turned its blazing eyes down towards him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as a low rumble emanated from the enormous creature.

It was him. Godzilla. The King of the Monsters. The mighty nuclear leviathan. So…

Why wasn't he afraid?

It was as if… as if he'd seen the monster somewhere before. As if he knew the creature.

"See me now, youngling," Godzilla rumbled, "And remember me. It is time you knew what you are. And now, I shall tell you, with you in this place… and me within you. So, youngling… speak."

Takuya swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What…" he began, "What am I?"

"You are me," Godzilla growled in response. "Your kind calls me the King of the Monsters. If such is true, then you are the heir to that throne. My blood runs through your veins."

Takuya looked down at the edge of the water, seeing the reflection of his own bright, orange eyes.

"It is that blood in your veins that gives you your strength, youngling," Godzilla continued. "I am the rage, the power, in you, the thing that rises at the call of your rage. In you, I, and I alone, was reborn as the others were sealed away. And now, you are here… which can only mean it has begun."

"Begun." Takuya repeated, fearful of the answer. "What's begun?"

"The return," Godzilla growled. "The work of whatever force sealed us away all those years ago… when you touched my lifeblood, I could awaken at last."

"What do you want?" Takuya asked cautiously.

"I seek the earth beneath my feet once more," Godzilla rumbled. "I seek, for myself and my allies, the foothold in this world that is rightfully ours."

"And me?" Takuya asked, "What happens to me, or Akane, or Akira? You expect us to just roll over and die so that you can go running around again?"

"You will live, youngling," Godzilla answered. "All of you shall, but through you I shall be free once more. For too long now, I have been chained within the depths of your mind. I will have my freedom… and you will have my power."

"Your… power?"

"Will you accept this power, youngling?" Godzilla pressed, "To use it for yourself and your friends, to fight against the enemy that is both yours and mine? Speak, youngling. What say you?"

Takuya inhaled slowly.

"What do I do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Speak my name, youngling," Godzilla growled. "And release me."

Takuya closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and spoke.

"Godzilla…"

As soon as he spoke, the air convulsed, the ground shaking beneath him. The entire Island on which he stood jerked to the side, splitting open as a deep gash ran across the ground, everything beginning to crumble as the waters rose, the Island sinking into the sea.

Godzilla pulled back his head in a mighty, thunderous roar that shook the heavens themselves…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short. Yeah. But that basically needed its own chapter.

All Reviews Welcome!


	5. Transformed

OK, time now for update! And a decent sized update at last. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANSFORMED

"So it's time?" The triple-barrelled voice asked, dripping with venom.

"Yes," The figure before him nodded.

They were standing outside the school, with the fire fighters and police still coming and going.

"Burning flesh," The unseen figure sniffed at the air. "Oh, I've been _waiting_ for this!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takuya?" Akane's voice cut through the darkness as Takuya felt himself stir.

"Yo, buddy," Akira's voice followed, "You still with us?"

Takuya's eyes blinked open, taking in their relieved faces as he grunted painfully.

"What happened?" He asked as he pushed himself up, before he noticed the surprise and concern with which they regarded him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Akira shook his head hurriedly, "Just… don't look in the mirror, OK?"

It dawned on Takuya that they were in a medical bay… judging by the feel of the starched sheets and the smell of bleach.

"Why?" He asked, turning his head, "What… WHAT?"

The face that stared back at him was not his own.

His skin had become a dark, charcoal grey, consisting of surprisingly smooth scales, covering a lean, muscular form that had the look of a prizefighter to it. His face was now a scaly muzzle, almost like a scaly puma, and from his back sprouted three rows of all-too-familiar dorsal fins. A thick, powerful tail jutted out from the back of his hips, and his fingers ended in sharp, bone-white claws. Atop his head and down the sides of his neck ran smaller, sharp spikes that resembled spiky hair.

In short, what looked back from the mirror was a human-sized Godzilla… well, maybe a foot or two taller.

"Wow…" He looked down at himself as he stood up, "That's new."

"Uh, yeah," Akira nodded, "Um… tiny ladies? Any explanations?"

"The soul of Godzilla within Takuya has been awakened," The Cosmos explained together, "In doing so, Takuya's abilities have now emerged in full, and he has… transformed."

"Into a Godzilla," Takuya realised as he gazed at his reflection, taking in his new appearance, "Into a human Godzilla."

"Yes," Moll answered, "For all intents and purposes, that is what you are… we're sorry…"

"Actually," Takuya admitted, stretching out a scaly, muscled, arm, "I feel great!"

"You do?" Akane piped up.

"Weirdly… yes. No problems with my instincts… I don't even feel them, it's like…"

"The aspect of Godzilla within you is now one with your own mind," Moll and Lora explained. "As you said, you are a human Godzilla."

"Damn…" Takuya turned round, flexing his arms, "I feel… strong."

"You possess Godzilla's powers," The Cosmos explained, "But you can no longer use them in your human form, other than your ability to heal."

"So…" Akane approached Takuya slowly; "You're still… _you_, right?"

"Yeah," Takuya shrugged, "Just… um… scaly. And a little bigger."

"Not that I like rushing you like this," Gondo pointed out, "But we're a little short on time here…"

A loud, continuous beeping suddenly sounded from outside, attracting the attention of all in the room except Takuya, who noticed that his eyes were the only part of him not to have changed.

"What is it?" Gondo spoke into a radio, "What? Where?"

"Ogata," Takuya realised, snarling angrily. "That's it, I'm finishing that bastard once and for all!"

"Calm down," Zera pointed out, "We don't know what Ogata could have turned himself into; we need to come up with a plan."

"I've got a plan," Takuya roared, "I'll rip his lungs out!"

"Wait," Akane pleaded, grabbing Takuya's arm, "Just… stay calm. Please?"

Takuya inhaled slowly, looking away.

"Sorry," He muttered under his breath. "I just…"

"We should have mentioned this," The Cosmos admitted, "Godzilla's rage was truly…"

"Downtown," Gondo switched off the radio. "That's where he is."

"Cool," Akira spoke up, "So when do we get to turn into mini-monsters?"

"You don't," Gondo replied sharply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya glanced around, blinking from the smoke and flames.

The street looked like a warzone; cars were aflame, power lines were torn down and the ground was split clean open down the middle of the street. It was barely possible to see through the smoke, despite the flames that raged on all sides.

"Why are we here again?" Akira asked from behind.

"In case anything goes wrong," Gondo answered quietly. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Gotcha," Akira nodded, sniffing at the air. "Hey, what's that? Smells like… barbeque."

"Flesh plus heat," Takuya noted calmly, stepping forward on non-human, unfamiliar, powerful legs, his tail swaying slowly behind him.

"Ogata!" Takuya shouted, "Come on, you bastard! I know you're out here!"

A low, triple-voiced chuckle emerged from the veil of smoke.

"Well look who it is," Three voices cackled at once, "The knight in shining armour!"

The smoke parted…

A pair of massive, golden wings stretched out, fanning the flames and smoke away to reveal a powerful form covered in armoured, golden scales. Three serpentine heads stretched up, ending in dragon-like heads with long, jagged horns stretching out. The monster was supported on two powerful legs with a pair of long, sharp tails swinging behind it.

"Holy Crap," Akira's eyes widened.

"Ghidorah," Akane gaped in shock. "Oh my God…"

"No…" Gondo swallowed a lump in his throat, "It can't be!"

"Like the new look?" The demon that had once been Ogata grinned with its three heads, "I always thought Gold was my colour."

"Your colour's gonna be blood-red by the time I'm finished with you!" Takuya snarled viciously. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who's had a face-lift!"

"So it's even ground at last," Ogata grinned, "Let's see how you handle yourself against someone _better_ than you!"

"You think this makes you better?" Takuya roared furiously, gesturing at the flames and smoke, "Those people had nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, but that's the difference between you and me," Ogata cackled, "I got no problem with that… in fact, it was kinda fun."

"Well unlike them, I'm gonna put up a fight," Takuya growled, "So let's see what you can do with those three heads."

"Sounds like a challenge," Ogata smirked, "But first… how about a warm-up match?"

Behind Takuya, two gunshots rang out, the bullets striking the ground before Akira, Akane, Gondo and Zera.

Ogata's two thugs stood there with insane grins, their guns aimed on the four humans.

"Leave them alone," Takuya bared his fangs, "They've got nothing to do with this!"

"Well that's the thing," Ogata responded calmly, "This is why you don't mess with me. And now…"

Ogata's right head shot forward, clamping onto Takuya's throat.

"They're going to die," Ogata's central head drooled in anticipation, "And you're going to watch. Then, when you've watched your overly-loyal little friend and your girlfriend die in front of you… you get to join them."

No sooner did Ogata finish his sentence, than Takuya grabbed his left head, tore the right one from his neck and, with one immense throw, hurled Ogata over his shoulder and sent him flying into his two goons.

Takuya clenched both fists, flames dancing in his orange eyes as he entered a fighting stance, parted his fanged jaws, and said eight words.

"Bring it on, you ugly piece of shit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: Monsters! Mayhem! Carnage! And probably some other stuff I forgot to mention… as Takuya/Godzilla battles Ogata/Ghidorah… um… Gojkuya vs King Ogata… Takuzilla Vs Ogaghidorah… um… there's gonna be a fight!

All reviews welcome!


	6. The Sound of Thunder

Here we have it, then: A nice big ass-kicking session. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SOUND OF THUNDER

Ogata shot forwards, slamming into Takuya and carrying him back across the street until they both slammed into a wall, bricks and mortar splintering as Ogata pulled back a fanged head and thrust it into Takuya's face.

"Face it, Tak," Ogata grimaced, "This time around, you're out of your depth!"

Ogata's twin tails wrapped around Takuya's neck, and as the human-sized dragon spun round, Takuya found himself hurled away, slamming into the side of an already-destroyed car.

"Get the picture?" Ogata cackled as he landed next to Takuya.

"Know something?" Takuya grunted as he rose, "You're right."

"Hmm?" Ogata turned his three heads to an angle. "What?"

"You're absolutely right," Takuya grinned, "I'm not gonna last ten minutes with you…"

Takuya grabbed the car, swung it round like a bat and smashed it into Ogata, flinging him away down the street, before he finished making his point:

"…But you're not gonna last _five_ minutes with _me_!"

Ogata simply laughed as he rose to his feet, spreading a pair of golden wings.

"This…" Ogata smirked, "Is gonna be fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane felt her back hit the wall, the blade of a switchblade belonging to one of Ogata's cronies resting near the side of her neck.

"We never got to finish what we started, did we, sweet thing?" The thug gave a sadistic grin, as behind him, Akira backed away from his companion as he advanced with a crowbar in hand.

"Now," Akira spoke up, "I can think of one complicated, brilliant reason why you should listen to me."

"Yeah?" The thug spat, "Why's that?"

"Because," Akira gave a wicked smile, "Of this!"

He whipped one of the other G-Cells out of his jacket, grabbing hold of each end and twisting the top.

"Tell me you didn't," Zera gaped as the light of the G-Cell spread out to cover Akira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolts of brilliant lightening shot from Ogata's three mouths, pushing Takuya back as he raised an arm to keep back the burning blasts.

Takuya's jaws parted, a surge of blue fire shooting forth to strike Ogata in the chest, knocking him back and leaving thick trails in the street beneath his feet. Ogata swept forward, fanged jaws lashing out and catching onto Takuya's arms.

As soon as Takuya moved to force the heads away, bolts of electricity shot through each one, lighting up his entire body as a white-hot wave of pain shot through him, lighting his every nerve as his body felt as though it had been thrown into a pit of flaming spikes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the light faded, and the now-inert G-Cell fell to the ground, Akira was gone.

In his place was a creature on four legs, with dark-brown skin and a lighter-coloured "shell" consisting of bony scuts covered in sharp spikes. From its back stretched a spiked tail, and on the tip of its scaly snout was a sharp horn. A fringe of sharp spikes framed its neck as it hunched back on four knees.

"Sweet," Akira looked himself over, "I'm Anguirus! Uh-huh! Go 'Kira, go 'Kira, it's your birthday…"

Gondo slapped his palm to his face as Zera shook her head.

"An idiot with Kaiju powers," She sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya staggered back, Ogata's central head slammed horns-first into his face, knocking him back as he struggled to keep his balance, his head still ringing from the surge of electricity.

"Who's your Daddy now, punk?" Ogata roared as he slammed another head into Takuya's gut, "Who's your…"

Before he could finish, Takuya grabbed his third head, yanked it down, and kneed Ogata in the stomach. As the golden dragon doubled over, Takuya raised an elbow and jabbed it into his exposed back.

"Piece of advice for you," Takuya snarled, baring his fangs, "A loser with some new tricks is still a freakin' loser."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two thugs slammed into each other, landing in an unconscious heap on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Dude," Akira beamed as he shook his head, "I am so buff!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing one of Ogata's flailing heads, Takuya put all his weight into a single swing, heaving Ogata over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, solid pavement cracking under the force of the impact. Turning his body, he repeated the process, Ogata crashing to the ground once again. Pulling one foot back, Takuya slammed it into his side, sending his rival flying across the street and into a glass window, which instantly broke before the force of the impact.

With a bellowing roar, Ogata rose up, bursts of lightening surging from each mouth to force Takuya back. Takuya staggered, the plates on his back flashing blue as the energy built up in his mouth.

A surge of atomic energy shot forth, slamming into Ogata with bone-breaking force, bowling the dragon over as the blast continued, through a wall, to strike the gas-tank behind.

The entire building was consumed in a fiery explosion, the windows shattering and the walls crumbling as Ogata's furious roar echoed above the thundering explosion, bathing the street outside in orange fire.

The flames parted…

And Ogata was gone, leaving only the scorched storefront.

"Guess that takes care of the cremation," Takuya stated dryly.

Before he could move, however, something emerged from the flames.

It was a man… a figure of a man, standing among the flames, the smoke and dust obscuring his features.

"Very impressive, Takuya," The figure commented, "And no, Ogata isn't dead. Four your sakes, I can only hope you're ready."

"Ready?" Takuya repeated, "For what?"

"Well, now," The figure chuckled, "That _would_ be telling, now, wouldn't it? But don't think this is over, my dear boy. Oh, no, this is just the start. It's coming."

With a flicker of flame, he was gone.

"Takuya!" Akane ran up to him, Akira running, or rather crawling, besides her. "Are you alright?"

Takuya nodded slowly, turning around to see them.

"Whoa!" He stepped back, "Akira?"

"Yup," Akira smiled proudly, "So… did we win?"

Takuya took another glance toward the burning building.

"I don't know…" He answered uncertainly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more chapter to go, and that'll round off the second story. Hope you enjoyed the fisticuffery.

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Beginnings

And now we come to the last chapter of this story. To **Sam Rami please talk to me** (my new anonymous reviewer): Look no further than the fourth story in this series (this is the second) for Rodan. As for Gorgo… my co-writer may like the idea, but I personally prefer to stick to Godzilla Kaiju for whatever I write.

And not to sound rude, but to anyone with the idea (though I am willing to consider any other suggestions) don't even _think_ about bringing up Gamera or Ultraman Kaiju.

With that out of the way, enjoy. For the third (maybe fourth, I'm not sure) story I'll be turning duties over to **Neos 2**, my partner in crime-against-monster fandom.

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEGINNINGS

"So… that's it?" Akira, now human once more, asked as he looked down at the green vial in his hand. "We beat the dude?"

"He's not dead," Takuya announced simply, arms folded as he leaned against the wall. "Not by a long shot."

"So what do we do?" Akane asked awkwardly, "Do we wait for him to show up again?"

"There's nothing else _to_ do," Gondo spoke up. "Akira and Takuya… you'll both just have to be careful. That means you, Akira."

"Yeah, I will," Akira stated defensively.

"No monster form in public," Takuya warned him. "We don't want that kind of attention."

"Zaine won't take this lightly," Gondo warned, "He'll be back, and when he does…"

A few seconds of silence passed, Akira putting his hands in his pockets and clicking his tongue.

"You know…" Akira spoke up, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Shut. Up." Gondo answered him flatly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane?"

Akane turned round as she stood in front of the UNXCC building, seeing Takuya walk up to her.

"You OK?" Takuya asked, "You seem… I don't know…"

"You think I'm gonna leave you?" Akane brought up.

"I… well… I mean… no… I… I don't want you to, but…"

"Takuya," Akane began, "I've seen this today that… that I'd never have believed in a million years if I heard about it."

"And that…"

"It frightens me," Akane admitted, "It scares me. A lot. It puts a chill in my blood, but…"

"But it gives you hope," Takuya realised.

"Yeah." Akane smiled. "It gives my hope that you and Akira… that you can do something really, really amazing. But you know…"

Akane turned, looking up at the stars.

"It's funny," She sighed, "Everyone always says that life's just all… grow up, get married, get a job, buy a house, have kids, settle down… and that's it." She turned to look at Takuya, with all the love in the world in her eyes, "But it's not is it?"

"No," Takuya shook his head, "There's more."

"Yeah. The world… it's so much bigger than that. It's so much madder… it's so much more terrible…"

She wrapped her arms around Takuya, pulling him into a soft and loving kiss.

"…And it's so… much… better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That last bit is ripped straight from a _Doctor Who_ episode, but I thought it was a good way to end this story, and it sums up my attitude towards life in general.

Well I hope you enjoyed these first two episodes of "Godzilla: Soul of a Monster", because if nothing else, it's been a hell of an experience for me.

Seriously, I don't know HOW I got all those reviews. This is, in total, a 19-chapter Godzilla fanfiction that's had Godzilla in it for a grand total of roughly 3 pages, if that. I'm sure that's legally fraud.

But seriously, thanks to all of you, because it's only through all those reviews that I had it in me to see this through… and this is just the beginning! Seriously, give yourselves a hand!

All reviews welcome, and keep an eye out for Episode 3, courtesy of **Neos 2**.


	8. Author's Note

To whom it may concern:

The "Soul of a Monster" series is now unlikely to happen, and if it does it'll be by Neos 2. "Sky High" will probably not be concluding. Not the first time I've done this.

However, a rewrite is currently up for anyone interested, which I hope will actually be better than what I've got so far, with a trilogy of stories planned that will encompass most of the events of the series (there's some good stuff to come).

So, please check it out, and sorry for not continuing with the series. If you enjoyed this, hopefully you'll enjoy this new version as much, if not more.


End file.
